<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking Down With You by Everythingirl44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641209">Walking Down With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44'>Everythingirl44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, F/M, Honeymoon, Memory Lane, Phil Coulson lives, newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson get their honeymoon in Tahiti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking Down With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/gifts">vampcoffeegyrl23</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 19<br/>Prompt: Memory Lane- Philinda<br/>For vampcoffeegyrl23 on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started out warm, the sun blazed down onto the sandy beach. The water was cool and blue, as blue as the sky. Nothing could be better than spending their honeymoon in Tahiti. It was more ironic but still magical. They walked along the edge where the water comes up just enough to cover their feet.</p><p>“Do you remember that mission in Paris?” she asked him. </p><p>He started laughing at the memory. “How couldn’t I forget, we fell out of a window!” it was certainly an interesting mission. </p><p>“It was only two stories and we landed in the laundry basket,” she said laughing. Phil hasn’t seen that genuine laugh from Melinda in a long time.</p><p>The two walked down the beach, hands swinging between them. A whole month like this seemed like a dream. Surprisingly the team hasn't used the emergency phone yet, they were able to enjoy their much-needed vacation. </p><p>“Remember the mission to retrieve the painting? You were about to try and avoid the lasers when they already knew we were there,” she smirked at him.</p><p>Phil rolled his eyes at her. “How could I forget, you still remind me of it. I do recall your laugh terrifying the team though.” it was Mels turn her roll her eyes.</p><p>Teasing aside they had already built a lifetime of memories without being married. The ring was now a nice flex Melinda had on the rest of the girls on the team. Phil stopped pulling her to a stop and kissing her gently. </p><p>“I’m so grateful to have you in my life for this long,” he whispered. </p><p>God, she thought he was such a sap, but she loved it. “I’m just as grateful for you. After everything that’s happened we’ve stuck by each other.” she rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Jokingly he grabbed her hand and wrapped the other around her waist. He started to swing them lightly back and forth. She signed contently, leaning into his chest, and allowing him to swing them back and forth. They still had memories to make starting with this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>